


He's My Friend

by erbium_erin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fanart, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbium_erin/pseuds/erbium_erin
Summary: "Goodbye, John.""Let me come through, please. He's my friend."





	He's My Friend




End file.
